


Dont Touch Thor's Hammer

by angrythingstarlight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrythingstarlight/pseuds/angrythingstarlight
Summary: Steve teaches why you should never touch Thor's Hammer.
Relationships: Steve Rogers - Relationship, Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Dont Touch Thor's Hammer

It’s been four weeks since you had seen your husband. Four weeks. You were used to the long missions, but this was ridiculous. Sure, the world needs Captain America and the Avengers. But you need Steve Rogers. You miss him, you need him. Especially since you’ve been trying so hard to be a good for him. You’ve been following all of his rules including no touching yourself when he’s gone. Four long weeks. He’s finally coming home, and you can’t wait. You’re sprawled on the grey sofa in your living room, lights dimmed as the tv drones on in the background. You’re looking up recipes, trying to decide if you feel like cooking. A text flashes across your screen, it’s from Steve, Tony is having a party to tonight and get ready, he’ll be home soon. You groan and kick a cushion as the end of the couch. “Stupid Tony and his stupid parties” you whine as you sit up. You love his glamorous parties, but you would rather be being a private party at home with your husband. You go upstairs to your shared bedroom and start to get ready. You’re in the shower when you hear Steve come in. You step out and wrap a towel around you. He stands in the middle of the room and waits for you. Every time he comes home, you have to inspect him to make sure he’s okay. You know that he heals rapidly but it makes you feel better to be sure.

You remove the gloves, running your fingers across his large hands, glad to see just a few scrapped knuckles this time. He tosses his belt to the side and helps you remove the rest of the suit, your fingers caressing his bare skin he pulls it down. You only see a few bruises on his chest and back as you circle him before stopping in front him. 

“Hi” you say as you kiss him.

He grabs your face, deepening the kiss as his tongue dominates yours. You feel breathless and you slid your hands down his chest towards his crotch. He pulls away, tapping you on the nose, “We have to get ready, can’t be late”.

You pout and cross your arms, “They won’t notice”

He raises a brow, “I have to discuss business with Tony”

“You just got back, he can wait” you stomp your foot, its been so long since you’ve been together, you can’t help yourself. He smirks at you before moving behind you, pulling you against his chest, “Did you miss me?” as he traces the outside of your breasts. Leaning your head back, you nod, continuing to pout. He chuckles as he moves down to your hips, “Did you touch yourself, play with your toys?” he whispers in your ear, “No , daddy” you gasp as his fingers slid into your wet folds, enclosing your clit between them. “Have you been a good girl?” he asks while he kisses your neck. “Yes” you moan as he taps your clit.

“Then keep it up” he releases you, slapping you on your ass as he licks his fingers, “Finish getting ready”.

You stare as he walks into the bathroom. You’re throbbing so hard, you want to go after him but that last time you disobeyed him, he edged you for a week. You pick up the towel and wipe away your arousal, tempted to ease the ache he caused. Instead you get dressed, stomping your feet, slamming drawers, he says nothing, just watches you. In the car, you keep fidgeting in your seat, playing with the radio, knowing that he hates that. He keeps his eyes on the road, you see his jaw clench and hide a smile. _If you can just push him, he might give you what you want._

"Oh, you have a piece of lint on your pants, let me get it” brushing your hand across the seam of his pants before cupping him. “Oh, it’s stuck” as you start to massage him through his pants. “Stop it” he growls, hands gripping the steering wheel. “Almost got it, daddy” you murmur demurely, feeling him get hard beneath your hand, you spot the gates for the compound so you unzip his pants, pulling him out, stroking his impressive length. Not caring about the cars surrounding you, you start to lean over, mouth open when he yanks you away by your hair. You see the valet approaching the car, he manages to tuck himself in right before he reaches the window. You fix your hair in the mirror. He ignores the valet, instead glaring at you, he unbuckles your seatbelt, then grabs your chin, “You’re going to pay for that when we get home”. _Yes, daddy._

Approaching the compound, you can see people dancing, waiters flitting across the room with trays of champagne and food, a band playing in the corner. You squeeze Steve’s hand and smile, you do love these parties. Steve notices the change in your mood. He kisses your forehead, “I promise to take care of you once we get home, just enjoy tonight”. 

And you do, even though you’ve been married for two years, you can’t get used to the fact that you know the Avengers. They are amazing but Thor is your favorite (outside of Steve of course). You are leaning against the bar, looking around for Steve, he left about 15 minutes ago with Tony. You spot Thor sitting on one of the long black couches lining the back wall, his hammer on the floor beside him. You look around one last time for Steve but can’t find him so you decide to go talk to Thor.

“This seat taken” you ask the God of Thunder, giggling when he stands and bows to you, gesturing for you to sit. You lose track of time as he tells you about Asgard and the different realms. You’re so enthralled by his stories that you don’t even notice when he tucks a loose curl behind your ear.

Steve notices.

After shaking Tony loose, he came back so that he could dance with you. Instead he found you on the couch. With Thor. He’s touching you. He has his hands on what belongs to him. Steve grabs a glass of champagne and stalks over to the couch. Sitting beside you, he puts his arm around your shoulder, making you lean into him. You ignore the way his eyes narrow and flash as you turn to him, “Honey did you know that Pegasus was real?” you ask.

He opens his mouth, but Thor cuts him off, “If you think that is impressive, you should see the Sleipnir, our eight-legged horse”. Steve’s mouth snaps shut, and he starts to rub your arm. He goes to whisper in your ear when you lean away, “Eight legs, tell me everything” you say as you place your hand on Thor’s thigh.

Steve lightly tugs your hair, moving your head back, placing his lips at your ear “move your hand now”. You pull back as you look down, hiding a slight smirk. Thor chuckles and launches into the story, you can’t concentrate because Steve’s massaging your neck, you want to lean into his hand, but you remember that you’re in public.

“Captain Rogers, sir, Fury needs you in his office”, you turn to see an agent waiting at the end of the couch. You hear Steve sigh. He turns to you ,“I’ll be back, we’re going home after this, so wait for me by the door”. He doesn’t wait for you to respond before he leaves.

Thor notices your pout and winks “want to play with my hammer before you go”. _Uh, yes please._

Steve has been waiting at the entrance for ten minutes, he assumed you had gone to the bathroom until he heard your giggle from across the room. You’re standing in front of Thor bent over trying to pick up his hammer, Thor’s eyes locked on your ass. When Thor places his arms around you to help you pick his hammer, his chest against your back, Steve crushes his phone. He marches over and pulls you away, you stumble as he starts to walk away, so he turns around and throws you over his shoulder.

You hit his back, “put me down” you screech. He slaps your ass the sound rings out, the room suddenly quiet as all eyes are on you. “Apologize”. You shake your head even though he can’t see it. He slaps you again, this one harder, you ass stings. “Sorry’ you choke out. Another slap even harder, making you whimper “Sorry daddy”. You keep your head down, face burning as you hear Thor laugh.

Steve doesn’t put you down until the valet arrives with the car. He places you in it, fixing your seatbelt. The look on his face making you squirm in the seat, you can feel yourself soaking through your panties _. Oh daddy_. You know to keep quiet when he gets like this. So, you place your hands on your lap and keep your eyes straight ahead. _Maybe he’ll go easy on you if you behave._ You see the steering wheel bend slightly under his hands as he turns into the driveway. _No, he wont_.

He turns off the car and looks at you, you keep your eyes straight ahead. “Good girl” he murmurs, as he unbuckles you. You bite your lip as you wait for him to come around. You’re over his shoulder again as he leads you into the house, not bothering to turn on the lights. He starts to palm your ass as he goes up the stairs, you clench your thighs. He lightly taps you, chuckling when you jump.

He throws you on the bed and moves you down so that you’re head is hang off, you look up at him, bottom lip between your teeth as you watch him take off his tie, he leans over and uses it bind your hands. Once he’s satisfied that you can’t get loose, he takes off his shirt, cracking his neck before unbuttoning his pants. You let out a low moan when you see him take his thick, veiny dick out of his boxers. He strokes himself as he watches you to start squirm knowing how bad you want it.

“Please” you pout, “I’m sorry, daddy”

He smirks and taps you on the lips with his dick, “Open”. You open and he slowly slides in your mouth before going back out, he keeps a steady rhythm as you suck him. He reaches down to push your head down more, the angle letting him go deeper, you moan around him, loving the heavy feel of him on your tongue. He puts his hands on the bed and moves faster, his dick hitting the back of your throat with every stroke, you’re sputtering and gagging around him as he continues his brutal pace, tears leaking from the corners of your eyes, you can hear him grunting above you as he floods your throat with his seed. You swallow every drop as he glides out of your mouth.

You smile at the sight of him panting, knowing that only you could make him come undone. Before you can get too cocky, you’re being flipped around. He’s moving your legs onto his shoulders as he opens you, kissing you on your thighs, stopping before he gets to your wet pussy, his eyes meet yours as you sit up on an elbow. “Please…please, I’ll be good” you cry not caring how you sound, lifting your hips up to him.

“You want it” he murmurs, so close you can feel his breath. He places a light kiss on your center.

“Yes, yes”

He places another kiss, deeper, slower this time, causing your back to arch off the bed. He sucks your clit in his mouth, using his tongue he swirls around it before going back to his kiss. You’re writhing on the bed, bound hands above your head as you press yourself into his face. He drags his tongue up your center, changing the pressure and patterns so quickly you can’t take it as you scream out his name. When he sinks a finger in you, you cum hard clenching around him.

He pushes your thighs back and plunges back in before you can catch your breath. Small gasps fill the room as he continues taking you apart with his lips and tongue. He adds another finger rocking into you deeper, when you cry out louder, he knows he’s found your g-spot, when your thighs start to tremble, he brushes it against it faster and harder until you gush around him. “fuuuck” you moan as you feel the tension snap inside you.

When he doesn’t break his pace, your try to push his head away, he ignores you, taking his fingers out of you to pull your hips up off the bed as he continues to taste you . “I can’t, can’t, too much, daddy please ” you sob, feeling every movement shoot through your body, the sensations overwhelming as you feel yourself cum again, your entire body clenching up, eyes rolling back. Your mouth open as you let out a silent scream. Gasping as he sets you down.

He looks at you for a moment, breasts heaving, eyes closed, enjoying the way you quiver when he slips a finger up your clit. He pushes you back on the bed, flipping you over and pulling you against him so that your back is against his chest. He kisses your shoulder, as he cups your breast, tweaking your nipples. You roll your head back, “Steve, please….I can’t”

He slaps your clit, “What?”

You flinch, “Daddy, please I’m sorry”.

He grabs your throat, moving your head to side, “I was going to come home tonight and worship your body, you’ve been so good that I was going to ignore that shit you pulled in the car”.

“But you disobeyed me” he suddenly thrusts in you, causing you to almost fall forward, his arm wrapping around to yank you back up. He starts a intense, relentless pace that has you unable to speak you can only gasp and moan, when he plays with your clit, you try to push his hand away but can’t, he only moves faster. Moving his hand up to your throat, grasping when he feels you shuddering, knowing that your close. He squeezes hard and you cum hard, clenching around him.

He unties your hands and you fall forward, he brings your hips up forcing you to arch your back. You turn your head, pleading with him. He smacks your ass, the strength of it pushing your forward as you cry out. He pushes into you, pulling you back by your hips, hissing as he feels you stretch around him, “I was going to take such good care of you, but you’ll let another man touch what’s mine”, smacking your ass again, the force of his thrust slamming the headboard against the wall.

“I’m sorry, so sorry, never again” you sob, dazed, breathless

“Who do you belong too”

“You”

“Who?”

“You daddy, you”

He lifts up a leg to get even deeper, the angle making you scream as you arch back. After you cum again, you could tell he was getting close, thrust becoming erratic, _please cum please cum_ you chant in your head, but then he reaches down to find your clit.

“No please, I cant’ Stevie” you cry

“One more, baby, just one, you’re doing so good” he moans in your ear, as he speeds up. The force of it making you tense as you can feel your orgasm building, you feel like you’re going to explode, the sensations overtaking you until you snap. After you cum, he follows you, groaning your name as he fills you up. He falls on top of you, you welcome the heavy weight comforting you.

He rolls off you and stands up, stretching. You try to sit up but can’t. “I think you broke me” you giggle as you lay there “how are you even standing right now”. He grins and shrugs as he walks to the bathroom, you can hear water running. He picks you and takes you in the bathroom, holding you as he checks the water before getting in with you. You rest your head on his chest as he lazily washes your breasts and stomach.

When he moves down, you jump, “Sorry” he murmurs. “No, you’re not” you laugh. After he’s done, you step out of the tub, watching him quickly shower as you dry yourself off. You’re reaching for your lotion, when his hand gets it first, he leads you back to the bed, he rubs it over your stomach and chest, before making you lay on your stomach, he massages your shoulder and back as you happily moan. He makes his way down until you’re limp on the bed.

You hear him leave the room, but you’re too exhausted to turn your head, you’re almost sleep when he comes back. He sits with his back against the headboard, pulling you into his lap, you see he has tray with some food and water. He feeds you as you look up at him. He tells you about his mission and how much he missed you as you eat. You tell him what he missed while he was gone.. When you’re done, he sets everything aside, moving you under the comforter, tucking you into his side.

“You know, I’m never going to one of Tony’s parties again” you sigh

“Good”

“And Y/N, if you ever touch that hammer again, I’ll do this again”, he kisses your hair, “only I won’t let you cum”

**Author's Note:**

> New writer open to any feedback.


End file.
